Dragon Fruit
__TOC__ Found in dry and warm places dragon fruit are unusual in the fact that they are one of the few carnivorous plant species found in Astoria, and even more unusual is that it produces fruit. Description Dragon fruit are singular, roughly oval shaped plants with tough leathery skin covered in hard upward facing spines. The plant has an opening on the top which extends down the middle of the plant halfway resembling jaws. On the bottom of the plant lies many pale roots which anchor the plant to a spot. These plants come in a few different colours, mainly reds, pinks, oranges, yellows and greens, however the inside is usually black. Before baring fruit the opening is home to a container which holds digestive acids, at the lips of the opening a small amount of white powder like substance grows which give off a smell of cooked meat to lure creatures into slipping into the container. The fruit itself converts this container and develops a small bunch of black pits at the bottom to be encased in an edible white flesh. Lifecycle A dragon fruit plant will grow from the single pit found in the fruit’s flesh if left in a warm environment for long enough without being disturbed. The first to emerge is a series of thin roots to reinforce its position, during this stage the pip secretes digestive acids to both deter being tampered with and killing small insects which come into contact with it so it might absorb some nutrients through its root network. Eventually the hard pip will crack open to reveal a under developed plant, the hard leathery skin or spines at this point has not fully developed and will not until it reaches at least 2 inches long. Even in an undeveloped state the dragon fruit plant has a small opening for prey to be ensnared into coupled with a faint smell of rotting meat. The smell changes based on the size and maturity of the plant, with the smell of rotting meat it acts to attract more insects and deter larger creatures from eating it. Whereas the smell of raw meat can attract smaller creatures such as mice and also indicate its full maturity into preparing to bear fruit. Once the plant has eaten enough prey it will begin developing its fruit, during this time it will close its jaws. Only when the fruit is ready will the jaws reopen a fraction to give off the smell of cooked meat. Creatures such as dragons, bears, boar and even Astorians will attempt to open the plant casing to eat the fruit and leave behind the pits, usually in a new location. Dragon fruit plants can wait for several months before being eaten, however if not found in time they will begin to rot, leaving the pits behind to potentially root in the same place which is less ideal. Uses While edible there is a potential risk of violent stomach cramps and diarrhoea if the fruit is not prepared properly due to remnant digestive acids. The fruit itself has been compared to tasting chicken and depending on the prey there may be a number of after tastes, such citrus or salt. The pips can be boiled to produce a potent poison which gives intense stomach cramps, vomiting and unconsciousness. Additionally the hard spines on the skin can be pulled out and used for decorative purposes. Trivia The largest population of dragon fruit exists on the southern beaches on the border between the Earth and Sun Kingdoms. Category:Plant